


Жареное солнце (2 штуки)

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), tsepesh



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, трудовыебудни
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Жабогадючьи (не)трудовыебудни в жару
Relationships: Orson Krennic & Wilhuff Tarkin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Жареное солнце (2 штуки)

**Author's Note:**

> Автор безбожно сублимирует на тему того, что с жарой можно справиться.

Уилхафф Таркин, гранд-мофф Галактической Империи, не то правая, не то левая рука Императора, четырежды «Губернатор года» по версии сектора Сесвенна, смотрел на директора «Передовых оружейных систем» Орсона Кренника со смесью недоумения и отвращения.

— Ну и что все это значит, директор? — наконец процедил он. — Вы окончательно забыли про субординацию и форму одежды?

Орсон Кренник смотрел на него в ответ с равной степенью отвращения на красном лице. Под этим лицом вместо правомерно ожидаемого гранд-моффом воротничка кителя красовались почти багровая шея, ключицы и майка-алкоголичка с потеками пота. Надо отдать должное, майка была белая, что в целом соответствовало предписанному для директора цвету форменного верха.

— А значит это, губернатор, — почти скрипнул зубами Кренник, — что хотя бы на госконтрактах для «Небесной мощи» имеет смысл, пусть даже иногда и в порядке исключения, не пропихивать, м-м-м, изделия эриадской промышленности.

— Потрудитесь объясниться, — голосом Таркина можно было бы заморозить собеседника и в полном комплекте формы. Кренник лишь невесело усмехнулся:

— «Климатические промышленные системы Сесвенны». Полгода назад выиграли конкурс на замену систем поддержания температуры Звезды смерти. Два дня назад их установки приказали долго жить, хорошо хоть, систему охлаждения реактора не затронуло.

— Вы уверены, что это некачественные установки, а не очередная диверсия ваших, эм-м-м, работников?

— Уверен. Эти системы вообще не предназначены для объектов такого размера, губернатор, и я предупреждал об этом ещё до заключения контракта.

— Они отлично зарекомендовали себя на «Исполнительнице».

— Со всем уважением, губернатор, вы бы ещё про «Гиблый шип» вспомнили. — Кренник промокнул лоб какой-то белой тряпкой, в которой Таркин заподозрил полу знаменитого плаща. — Как бы то ни было, два дня назад система навернулась, сейчас мы торчим у Бисс-Абисс и ждем согласования срочной закупки систем охлаждения у Крайтонского завода климатического оборудования.

— Я получил ваш запрос, Кренник. У крайтонцев нет доступа к государственной тайне.

— У ваших эриадцев он был, и теперь мы сидим посреди системы с двойной звездой без кондиционеров и не рискуем включать двигатели, чтобы ненароком не перегрузить охлаждение реактора.

— Пока будет идти проверка, — Таркин сделал паузу, словно подбирая подходящую замену слову «страдайте», — вам придется изыскать способы дожить до поставки. И потрудитесь соблюдать форму одежды хотя бы во время связи с вышестоящим офицером.

Таркин отключился. Кренник преувеличенно аккуратно отключил связь со своей стороны и встал из-за стола.

— Почему, интересно, это не могло случиться, когда мы торчали на Скарифе? — риторически обратился он к Птерро, облаченному по случаю жары в доспех штурмовика смерти с автономной системой охлаждения.

Динамики доспеха прошипели нечто невнятное, потом Птерро отключил вокодер и ответил:

— Закон мирового свинства, шеф.

— С этим не поспоришь.

***

Отчитывался Кренник после установки систем кондиционирования уже в форме, что совершенно не помешало Таркину высказать несколько ядовитых замечаний на тему соблюдения Устава.

— …Таким образом, отставание от графика составляет месяц, с учетом всех сорвавшихся поставок и необходимости повторных его можно смело оценить в три месяца. Мы смогли выслать транспорт за кванадием и рядом других материалов, но необходимость срочно где-то складировать грузы, которые иначе были бы доставлены непосредственно на объект, увеличило расходы во втором-третьем кварталах ориентировочно на 35 процентов.

— На 35 процентов от и без того бесстыдно раздутой сметы, директор. Теперь что касается отставания на месяц — в Бисс-Абисс вам должны были доставить оборудование для доков южнее экватора, что мешало заниматься их установкой?

— Трудовой кодекс Империи, губернатор. Сокращение продолжительности рабочего дня по мере повышения температуры.

— Кренник. Последним человеком в Империи, который будет следовать её Трудовому кодексу, я считал вас.

— Уступлю эту сомнительную честь вам, губернатор.

— Кренник, какой Трудовой кодекс, ваши вуки и слов-то таких не знают.

— Слов они, может, и не знают, но с тепловыми ударами падают, как и офицеры без доспехов. Трутни не падают, но их осталось слишком мало для полноценной работы.

— Подытожим. Вы месяц сидели в отдаленной системе, в которой должны были всего лишь забрать оборудование и сразу же её покинуть, не делали совершенно ничего и обеспечили проекту очередное удорожание и отставание от графика. Браво.

— Со всем уважением, губернатор, удорожание и отставание нам обеспечили, — Кренник сглотнул слово «криворукие», — сесвеннские поставщики.

Беспредметный спор о способах отбора участников и победителей госзакупок продолжился. Тихо гудели системы охлаждения, потихоньку разгоняясь, Птерро тихо надеялся, что Кренник, забывшись, не повернется к Таркину отрезанной спиной кителя, строить оставалось ещё десять лет.


End file.
